1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data access to a memory, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of controlling access to single-port multi-bank memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with increasing demands for processors capable of simultaneously processing a large amount of data, some of the processors have been designed to simultaneously access multiple banks. Such a process includes multiple load/store units, each of which can access one bank. One bank is accessed by only one load/store unit. That is, one bank cannot be accessed by multiple load/store units.
However, there are some cases where multiple load/store units need to access the same bank. In these cases, bank conflict occurs. Frequent occurrence of bank conflict is one of the main causes of deterioration in performance of the processor. Therefore, in a case where the occurrence of bank conflict is predicted, there is needed an approach for avoiding the bank conflict.